


Putting Down the Backseat

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, In a Car, Some oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Connie and Steven decide they're ready to go a little further, and hop into the backseat of his car.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Putting Down the Backseat

They had taken the Dondai at the end of their semester on a trip. Nothing wild - just a long weekend out into small towns and the woods. There was stargazing and music and probably some camping soon as well, all in the name of spending time alone together.

Connie had spent the night mostly focused on Steven and slightly focused on things  _ with _ Steven. Primarily, the possibility of sex-like things. They had been waiting a long time, but she felt ready now - for some things at least.

Non-pregnancy kind of things specifically, because there were quite a lot of things they could do in the gray area between making out and full on vaginal penetration, which still seemed like quite an insurmountable risk.

Still, she gathered up her courage in the quiet car and murmured, “The, um, backseat goes flat in here, right? And it connects into the trunk?”

“Yeah,” Steven said. His fingers were gently toying with her hair, lazy and sleepy as he gazed up through the sunroof at the stars above. They were both leaned back, practically laying down as they savored the quiet night. “You can fit a lot of stuff in there.”

She hesitated, then reached out for the hem of his jacket with a gentle tug. Another deep breath, this one with the slightest tremor in it as she said, “I think you could fit us in there, if you wanted. I’d want that, if you do.”

He looked away from the sky, his eyes shining as he looked at her with a grin. “You want to makeout in the backseat of my car? I’ve been studying and that’s  _ classic _ teen drama.”

Giggles poured out of Connie, heat rushing to her face as she kept pushing, “Oh, geez. Um, well, I’ve been eighteen for a while and I think I remember you saying a long time ago that you can’t… I mean, fingers can’t get you...” 

The words stuck in her throat, the implications too embarrassing to say. She took one of his hands in both of hers and let her fingers smooth over his palms, up his fingers. The implication was enough, because looking back into his eyes found them dilated and dark, his expression pleasantly surprised.

“I’m not in a rush,” he said quickly. “We can wait longer.”

“I’m ready,” Connie insisted, and pulled his hand to her lips in a very gentle kiss. She spoke against his skin as her heart sped in her chest. “I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much and you can tell me the same. But we’re all alone again and it's a really nice night and, I mean…” Another pause, a small laugh. “I think you’re sexy.”

“You’re sexy,” he said, almost out of habit now that those words were on the table. Compliments for compliments. Steven spun around in his seat, his eyes sweeping across the car for anything that might have gotten in their way before agreeing, “Um, yeah. We can do that. Let’s go put down the backseat.”

There was a rapid shuffling as the two of them opened their doors, hands just a bit shaky as seats flipped forward as they worked on pushing the seats out of the way. She snorted at all the effort. “It feels really weird to do all this prep for making out. It usually happens a lot more organically.”

Steven laughed, and she was glad to hear a touch of nerves from him too. “We don’t usually make out in the car though.”

“Because of this,” she said as the seat thunked down.

His seat followed suit with a little wink from him. “Where’s your sense of romance?”

“Romance?” she said with a giggle. “I don’t think making out in the backseat is really romantic. DIdn’t you just call it a trashy teen movie?”

The backseat was flat now, stretching back into the empty trunk. There was enough space for the two of them to lay down, albeit barely, and their heads would bump against the front seats that had been pushed as far forward as they would go.

Steven climbed in to demonstrate, sliding flat as he talked. “No, not the car. I mean… you can see the stars. We’re surrounded by nature. Isn’t it romantic to be, you know, really in the middle of how pretty earth is.”

Connie paused right before she climbed in, her knee resting on the slightly scratchy material. “Do you just want to have sex in nature?”

“Who doesn’t?” he retorted.

“Me.”

“You don’t want to have sex on a beautiful beach?”

“I don’t want sand down there!” she laughed, and finished her climb in beside him.

“Okay, the woods.” He pouted as he turned on his side to face her. “And I’d put down a really big blanket to avoid sand getting up our butts. Nothing would ruin the romance.”

“An exhibitionist. I don’t know what I expected from a performer.” She raised an eyebrow with a delighted smirk.

He blushed, covering Connie’s face with his hand. “No! I don’t want anyone to see! I just like nature! What’s wrong with loving trees?”

She pulled his hand down with a giggle. “Nothing, silly. I’m only teasing.”

Steven reached out to lightly stroke her cheeks, the nerves coming back into his smile once again.. “Just to be sure, if you don’t feel like you have to, right? I know how badly I’ve wanted this, wanted  _ you _ , and I don’t want it to feel like I’m making you.”

“College was a lot to handle for both of us,” she said gently. “But we’ve gotten the hang of it now, and I’m comfortable. But no pressure on you either - if you don’t want to do hand stuff tonight, we don’t have to. I’ll be ready other days too.”

“Nope,” he said quickly, and  _ very  _ eagerly. “I’m good. Now’s  _ great _ . Let’s go.”

Connie laughed and tugged him closer, and their lips fell together with familiar feelings. It was easy now, with no overwhelming nerves or trembling making fierce kissing a terror or a moment worthy of overthinking. Their mouths moved quietly as moonlight spilled across them, a leisurely build of excitement as their tongues met in the quiet car.

Her hand slipped below his shirt. Her fingertips crept across his belly, up to the smooth facets of his gem and earning a contented purr in response. It was smooth as glass and warmer than a cup of tea, and she calmed her nerves with the reassurance that Steven was Steven. 

She let her hand travel further, finding the familiar sensitive spots of his skin. It was effortless to caress, to coax moans from her sensitive boy as their mouths moved slowly against each other, as heat built in her belly.

Steven moved to her cheek, his voice already rough in her ear. “I know we usually go slower, but can I, um…”

Wordlessly, she rolled her head to the side and swept her hair out of the way in the same motion. As her chin tilted up, thrill sped her heart as she felt herself grow more aware of the tightness of her skin, the way the muscles in her neck moved as she exposed the vulnerable spot for him.

She’d found out she liked the feel of his teeth sinking in a while ago, the thrilling pinch of mild pain made her toes curl with tiny doses of adrenaline. He’d found out at the same time that it filled his head with a comforting haze of love and lust to kiss a bruise away. Even the bite was enough to make him moan now.

As his tongue dragged across her skin, an almost painful excitement made her abs clench. Steven’s fingers tugged her shirt, exposing more skin to stars, and then hid it under the shadow of his lips, peppering kisses as he went. The cord of muscle that went from collarbone to neck stood out like this, and it was still a shock every time his teeth moved in a flash to clamp around the spot.

She whimpered, her back arching off the floor at the contrast of his hard teeth and soft lips. The sting of it made her heart fall down into her overheated belly, made heat travel even lower. He moaned against her, his body rocking against her, as his tongue flicked against the spot and vanishing the pain in the next second. Her breath came out in a ragged shudder.

“I love you,” he whispered, his hands starting to push up her shirt. Every callus on his hand was a scratch against her skin that curled her toes. “Connie, I love you so much. Can i-?”

“Yeah,” she gasped. Her fingers trembled as she tugged off her shirt. “Take off yours too.”

His hands reached behind to his collar, quickly tugging it over his head in a fluid motion that she couldn’t look away from. She cast off her bra as well, matching him in toplessness, and the world suddenly went pink - inside and out.

Connie blinked as she looked out the window, the flash making her eyes readjust. His bubble surrounded them, maybe five feet of space from the car, and she looked back to him with a raised eyebrow. “What happened to experiencing the beauty of nature?”

“We’re not that far away from town.” He flushed and mumbled, “And we’re getting close and I don’t want anyone but you to see my butt.”

She couldn’t help the wicked grin that spread over her face. “I hate to break it to you, Steven, but a  _ lot _ of people over the years have seen yo-”

Connie cut herself off with a squeak as Steven tackled her back down. He said something playful, but she lost it with his mouth muffled by her skin. He moved in a tingly flurry over her neck and chest, devoured her in needy bites and kissed them better before she could think of it.

She was dizzy with it, fizzy healing and stinging nips, and little squeaks of overwhelmed surprise fell from her lips again and again. Her nails raked greedily across his back and belly, with a pressure that made him whine. She could see scratch marks left behind, gentle pink lines that faded fast, but she had little time to savor it. 

His hips pushed against her thigh, and she could feel the hard length of him pushed against her. At the same moment, Steven’s hand caught her breast and sucked the tip into his mouth. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair, quiet gasps as heat and tightness stoked ever more intensely between her legs. 

She held him there as his practiced tongue swirled around her nipple, as he sucked on the sensitive skin, as he tenderly nipped - never enough to sting. That had always been too much to her, but the gentle skimming of his teeth against the spot was always enough to pull a tiny cry from her.

“Steven,” she gasped, because her hips were rocking into nothing, the heat between her legs quickly rising to unbearable. “I want to touch you.”

His head pulled off her with a quiet wet sound, and he looked at her with a nervous little style. “I’m guessing you mean the pants off kind?”

Connie’s throat was tight, and her swallow did nothing to clear it. She awkwardly gestured to his lower half. “Or under your boxers, if being naked it too much. Whatever you’re comfortable with. But, um…” She licked her lips, because if she was going to  _ do _ it she should be able to  _ say _ it. “I want to give you a handjob.”

“C-Cool,” he said, his voice squeaking slightly. “Same. I mean, me too. For, you know.”

She could see the cringe on his face as he pulled back to fumble with his pants, and she kissed his cheek with a laugh to soothe the embarrassment. “It’s okay. I’m nervous too. You’re still really sexy.”

He smiled gratefully as he laid back down, mumbling, “ _ You’re _ still really sexy.”

So, he was naked, and she let her eyes drift down as her heart pounded so loud in her ears she couldn’t hear anything else. It was one thing to feel him through his jeans or his underwear, but she was fairly certain you couldn’t just casually ask your boyfriend for the dimensions of his dick.

But now, under the soft pink light, there wasn’t anything to hide it. The cock resting on his belly was around six inches, if she was to hazard a guess, but the thickness of it was nearly as wide as her wrist. The wet spot she was used to only seeing on rare occasions through his boxers was glistening on the head. That was arousal, as was the way it was darker and redder around the head.

And that was oddly sexy in a way that started up the ache in her belly again.

Steven cleared his throat. “Is that… Am I okay?”

Her eyes widened, looking back up to his face as she realized she’d been staring at her naked boyfriend’s package like an idiot. “Of course! Yes! Yeah! Sorry, I was just a little surprised.” She winced. “Good surprised! You’re handsome. Sexy.”

Red dusted his cheeks as he giggled. “I know I’m kind of thick, but, um, we’re not doing anything where that could be a problem though. And if it was I could shape-”

Connie covered his mouth with a fierce kiss, pressing him hard to the floor of the car as she silenced any talk of that. She looked down at his surprised face and whispered, “That’s the last thing we try, okay? You don’t need to change your body for  _ me _ .”

He grinned. “Is that an order, ma’am?”

“Yessir.” She moved her gaze down and her fingers slowly followed, traveling over his broad chest and his soft stomach. “But, right now, we’ve got other things to worry about.”

It felt rude to just grab it, so she tried gentleness first. Ever curious, the liquid glistening on the head beckoned her to test the texture, and her thumb uncertainly smoothed across the tip. Wet, slightly sticky, warm. She froze at Steven’s hiss, she was surprised to find his cock bob away from her hand at the touch. She didn’t think it would move so much, or cause that much of a reaction from a single touch.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He laughed a little. “Yeah, that’s uh, a more sensitive spot? All over the tip. I didn’t expect you to start there.”

“Where should I start?” She cocked her head.

Steven timidly took her hand in his, wrapping her fingers around the length of his shaft. She had expected the warmth, the firmness, but the softness was a surprise. The skin was surprisingly nice against her hand, and she’d educated herself enough to figure out where to go from there. Her hand pulled up, and his skin seemed to move and stretch over the firmer core of him so that the foreskin slipped and stroked over the tip.

Steven groaned, his head falling back to the floor from the single stroke. His fingers rested on her wrist, barely there, and seemingly more for the touch than for any kind guidance. That was a little worrying, that she might be on her own, but she giggled softly anyway. “So that’s working, huh?”

He nodded, and to her relief added, “Could you squeeze a little?”

Thank the stars shining overhead that he wouldn’t be too selfless to offer advice. She bit her lip, determined and focused as she insisted, “Tell me when the pressure’s right, okay?”

She found a rhythm, moving slowly as she increased her grip. Steven’s breath came a little faster once her hand started in earnest, his eyes sleepy lidded as he watched her touch him. When he told her the pressure was right, it was with a sweet squeak and a flutter of easy his from just the right touch.

Connie hesitated watching her hand moving, watching his face slowly twist into gasping pleasure. His eyes closed, his brows wrinkled together as he completely lost himself under her. That was sexy too. She hadn’t expected that watching him start to sweat would make her start to wonder how he’d feel inside her, start to  _ want _ him inside her.

She wasn’t ready for that, but as her teeth found her lower lip she realized there might be something else worth trying. Her voice stuttered as she whispered, “Um, would you maybe want me to use my mouth a little?”

He blinked. “Oh, no. You don’t have to do that, Connie. I’m gonna, um… this is really good.”

“But I want to,” she said with a small, nervous laugh as her hand stilled. She could feel her cheeks burning as she dropped her eyes. “I’m asking you for permission.”

“Oh.” He croaked, “Yes, please.”

She kept her hand on him, holding him steady as she bent down. He was still dripping pre-cum, enough that it was starting to slide down over her hand. Again came that wonderful heat from his arousal, and she used the broad flat part of her tongue over his tip. As she moved across the slit, she could feel the soft way it moved, the sponginess of it. A slightly salty taste lingered, but nothing overbearing, and it didn’t mean a thing compared to the sound she pulled from him.

He  _ whined _ , needy and soft as his hips twitching towards her mouth. The desperation in it drove her to lick again, eyes closing as she savored the moment. The few videos she’d seen, the stories she had read, had made it seem like a submissive kind of thing. But his reactions felt like they belonged to her - possessed and helpless from her smallest motions.

The sweet whimper felt like she was yanking it from him with every cautious exploration of her tongue. When she put the tip of him behind her teeth and gently sucked, the way he cried sent a rush of power down her spine. There was giddiness at being able to make someone so powerful powerless, and she smiled as she kept her mouth steady.

His fingers scratched uselessly at the floor of the car, looking for something to grasp. She gave him her hand, her wrist, and felt the delicious tension in his fingers with everything she did. Connie went back to her hand, finding the strength and the rhythm he’d loved before.

“Over the head,” he gasped. “Higher. Please.”

She’d been low, her fingers clenching the shaft and brushing the head, and so moved her grip. Every pass of her hand pulled up, covering her palms in his precum. Her eyes moved between his face, scrunched up with pleasure, and the way his cock twitched in her hand, the way his balls tightened - she hadn’t realized those would move too.

At his instruction, she shortened her movements, focusing on short strokes around the head and ignoring most of his shaft. She went faster as he begged, as his hips struggled to match her pace and weakly pushed up into her touch.

And then he grunted, body twitching as he came. White shot out onto his belly, and then more, softer pulses slid over her fingers and knuckles. She gawked at his pleasure, somewhere between amazed and turned on at the way his body worked and the way he came undone.

Steven sat up while her hand was still wrapped around him, and kissed her desperately. She groaned into his mouth, then dissolved into happy giggles as she kissed him back. Her head buzzed with joy at the thought that she’d pulled it off on her face try, and her hand was barely even tired.

“Thank you,” he panted with a giggle of his own. “That was amazing.”

“Good. I’m sure you do it to yourself better, though,” she teased and nuzzled at him.

“Maybe.” He grinned as he kissed her nose. “But it being you makes it better in different ways. I love you so much.”

She laughed as he peppered kisses across her cheeks. “I love you too. But, um, do you have paper towels or something? It’s messy. And I don’t wanna, you know...”

“Oh, yeah.” Steven laughed. His tongue flicked out over his thumb and tapped along his belly, her fingers, his cock, only to have every trace of white vanish into sparkles in the same way his wounds did.

She blinked. “Convenient.”

He grinned. “Oh, yeah. Just don’t ask me how I figured that out.”

As Connie laughed, she was silenced again by Steven’s mouth moving over hers. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer as she sunk softly into him. “Your turn,” he murmured. “How can I help you?”

She thought for a moment. The idea of Steven’s mouth between her legs was tempting, but still more terrifying than anything else. She swallowed and said, “I, um, I don’t think I’m ready for oral yet. But I like your hands.” She slid her thumb over the back of his palm. “You could do stuff with your hands.”

They laid back down again, Steven nuzzling into her side with a reassuring smile. “Whatever you want. I just want to help you.”

“And it’s okay if I don’t, you know, finish.” Connie blushed and ducked her head. “Lots of people with vaginas don’t get off their first time.”

“No pressure,” he agreed sweetly. “If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, that’s okay too.”

“Right,” she agreed, but her stomach buzzed with nerves.

He kissed her slow and deep as his hand came to her knee, slowly sliding up her inner thigh. His voice was a deliciously husky whisper across her chin, her jaw, sensual and slow. “So, when you say I can use my hand, do you mean however I want?”

“Mmm. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” She shivered at the flick of his tongue on her ears, gasped at his teeth pulling on the shell. “No pressure.”

His head lowered, pushing shyly into the crook of her neck as he mumbled, “Since it’s just my hand, do you mind if I go kind of slow? I want to remember everything.”

She laughed. “You romantic. Go ahead.”

His hand crept slowly higher, under her skirt to the sensitive skin of her thighs. Connie tried not to panic, tried to relax into his touch. She had moved her own fingers between her legs plenty, knew how to coax pleasure from herself in an empty room, with only her fantasies to help.

Still, she was incredibly shocked at the first brush of his fingers over her underwear. She let out an embarrassing squeak from the light touch, totally unprepared for the pulse of her own muscles from the shallowest to the deepest part of her pussy. He’d touched her over jeans before but the thick fabric had muted the warmth of him, the strength of his fingers against the most sensitive part of her.

Steven stopped, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. “Was that too much?”

She shook her head, taking the chance to kiss him, to messily shove her tongue into his mouth as she fumbled for a way to show enthusiasm. Her voice came out shaky, “No, sorry. I was just surprised. It’s uh a lot different when it’s someone else’s hand.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” he chuckled.

His fingers slowly strummed across her underwear, and even the soft touch was enough to make her squirm and grab at him. A fingertip teased around her pantyline, where her thighs met her body, then up to her waistband, and the slow drag of it tightened the excited coil in her stomach.

Steven’s hand slid under the fabric, slowly slipping through her soft curls, then scooped palm of his hand against her. Heat and pressure made her pussy tighten, made her whimper needfully just as he had. The sound didn’t discourage him this time as his index and middle fingers slid slowly across her lips, exploring the new space.

Her breath came in pants as the slickness of his fingers reminded her how wet she was. Connie groaned as he moved all the way to the top, carefully brushing over her clit. She buried her face in his neck as everything between her legs was set throbbing with an almost painful need - her clit twitching and aching for more pressure.

“You make the most gorgeous sounds,” he murmured.

His hand slid back down with a slow, steady pressure. Lower and lower along her lips, until he found her entrance and dipped inside. as his hand moved lower and lower along her slick lips, until she felt herself give way and his fingers slip inside. She doubted whatever face she pulled was attractive, but she clung to his chest as her mouth dropped into an O of heated joy. 

They stopped for a moment, both of them breathing heavy as they took the time to savor that some part of him was  _ inside _ her. It was different with his fingers, though she wasn’t full or stretched like the times she’d used a toy. He was warm, and his fingers flexed inside her, inquisitive and exploratory.

“You’re so…” he whispered. He moved his hand again, and she moaned, clamping down hard around them. They brushed against her walls as his voice trembled in her ear. “ _ Strong _ . And, um, hot. And so soft.”

Her eyes flicked up to his, licking her lips as she dared to tease, “It’d probably feel even better around your cock.”

Steven’s imagination was clearly vivid. He let out a keening whine and his lips pressed roughly against hers. She gasped at the slow pump of her fingers - not orgasmic, but pleasurable, hot and warm as he mimicked the motions of sex. She rolled her hips against him as their mouths moved against each other, pure intimacy and exploration in the backseat of his care.

He took a deep breath as he slid his fingers back out, but his lips stayed against hers as he spoke. “Sorry. I know I’m supposed to focus on your clit.”

“No! It was good!” She insisted, “It’s really good, Steven.”

“Can I make it better?” he asked hopefully.

Connie swallowed. His hand was plenty - more than enough. For months her fantasies had been centered around that moment, the feel of his strong heavy hand working between her legs. She had used her own hand and imagined it was his instead. She’d gotten herself off a few times with the thought of his warmth beside her.

And now it was, so maybe they’d get lucky. She guided him as he had done for her, setting his hand on top, resting against her clit. “You go here. I like it in little circles. And be gentle, okay? It’s not as tough as your stuff.”

His fingers bent and stretched with a firm but light pressure, swirling in a circle. “How’s-?”

She answered in a moan,. Her head fell back as his fingers found a perfect pressure, a slow rhythm between her legs that her body responded to with a throb of muscles between her pussy, her stomach rising and falling quickly as she gasped for air.

Steven laughed a little. “Okay. Sounds like I got it.”

She babbled something about it being perfect, and shoved her face against his neck to muffled her little sounds as he continued his attention. Heat and need slowly built with every stroke, things back to just the sound of their heavy breathing and the occasional wet sound of sex.

“I know you said no pressure, and I know you don’t want my mouth on your pussy,” he whispered. “But would it be okay if I sucked on your boobs?”

She managed a little giggle, looking up at him from under her lashes. “I feel like you just really like boobs.”

“That’s only half of it,” he said with a sheepish blush. “But I wanted to use magic and see what happened. I was saving it for something special.”

Connie snorted, “Okay, but be careful. Don’t wanna float and bang our heads on the roof.”

He snickered, then dropped back down to her beast (as he so often loved to do). At the first touch of his mouth, she had thought it was magic. The warmth of this tongue flicking against the dark skin of her nipple was enough to send a rush of heat down between her legs, pulling her closer to cumming than she had expected. 

Everything tightened as the purr of him vibrated from his chest to hers, as his mouth moved eagerly against the skin. There were teeth against the sensitive nub as his fingers kept pace between her legs, and two different sensations in two different places had her head spinning.

But it wasn’t magic, because after a moment his gem glowed softly in the dark car, and his tongue fluttered, and she was crying his name as her fingers curled into his hair. Fizzing pleasure poured down and up her spine, pushing her to the edge in no time. She croaked out a plea for him to slow down, as he started speeding in excitement and lost the pleasant rhythm from before.

He did, moving his fingers slower as his magic tongue sucked and teased her nipple. Back to the good spot, it took less than a minute for things to tighten and tighten, for everything to build to a sudden, hot pulse as she came from his shockingly skilled tongue. She cried his name before falling into wordless grunts and whimpers, his fingers staying steady until she was spent.

She hissed a moment later. “Ow! Fuck! It’s sensitive!”

“Oops!” Steven dropped his hand and backed off with a squeak. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It just stung for a second.” She panted, grinning. “Come back here and cuddle. There's an afterglow to enjoy.”

He did as she commanded, and the two of them tangled up close together - slightly sweaty, slightly sticky, but happy to be in each other’s arms nevertheless. Steven said, voice full of pride and delight, “Magic is definitely cheating, but I made you cum for the first time and I’m sticking to it.”

“My hero,” she teased. They were still drenched in pink, and as her eyes rolled up to the sunroof it was hard to see the stars they’d been admiring earlier. She nudged him lightly. “Her, drop the bubble and I’ll crack the sunroof.”

He blinked. “How come?”

“Oh, you know. Surrounded by nature. The beauty of earth. Crickets. Moon. stars.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “For some reason I’m really seeing the appeal right now.”

He laughed and did as she beckoned. The sound of the quiet, midwestern night filled the car - mostly bugs with a few frogs - and they relaxed in the Dondai, slowly getting dressed lest someone drive by and see their bare asses. But, in the end, no one drove by. They relaxed in the moonlight, they whispered about their first time, and they whispered a lot more  _ I love yous _ as the night stretched out long and peaceful ahead.


End file.
